justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SatoTheDancer101/Dance Quest Championship - Episode 4
Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Episode 4 of "Dance Quest Championship"! In this episode, a small feature will be added to the gameshow. Before we get into that, here's a recap of what happened during last episode. Recap Let's take a look at our new quests, shall we? Quests For our first quest, "Japanese Quest", which includes songs that have lyrics in Japanese, the players who choose this quest will dance to Chiwawa, Oishii Oishii, and PoPiPo. The top three players will unlock the Candy Skin, and the player in 1st place will be able to change their avatar to the "Cupcake Quest" avatar if they chose this quest. Hm...? What's this? It appears to be a Mini Challenge. That's right; this is the new feature for the game show. Each time a Mini Challenge appears, you have two options where you can do the challenge or not do the challenge. When you complete a Mini Challenge, you must provide proof of doing the challenge. When you complete a Mini Challenge, you will receive a small bonus of 200+ points that will be added to your merged score. Now for the second quest! For our second quest, "80s Quest", which include songs that has an 80s feel to them, the players who choose this quest will dance to Acceptable in the 80s, Fame, and Holding Out for a Hero. The top three players will unlock the Zebra Stripe Furball Skin, and the player in 1st place will be able to change their avatar to the "Keyboard Quest" avatar if they chose this quest. After the Deadline It has been over 48 hours! I'm sorry that the update is EXTREMELY late... Anyways, let's announce our Top 3 contestants that did well for this episode! In third place, we have... Justvladik4kides! Congratulations on getting third place! In second place we have... ZodiacGiraffe! Congratulations on getting second place! And, finally, in first place, our winner of the episode is... Rudrigo! Congratulations for being the winner of the episode! And now, here is an image of the leaderboard showing the Top 9 contestants! And now, it is time for this episode's elimination. For this episode, two contestants have failed to send in their scores for this episode before the given deadline. The contestants that failed to send in their scores are SonGotan25 and Minifigureman11. We will be using a generator that will choose the contestant that will be this episode's elimination. And the eliminated contestant is... http://prntscr.com/dt4a94 Minifigureman11. I'm sorry that you are this episode's elimination. You were a great contestant that kept fighting to be in the Top 3. Although it is sad to see you go, we must continue onwards with the gameshow. Goodbye. SonGotan25, you are safe. Congrats to the Top 3 contestants! Justvladik4kides, you have unlocked the Candy Skin, ZodiacGiraffe, you have unlocked the Zebra Stripe Furball Skin, and Rudrigo, you have unlocked the "Cupcake Quest" avatar! And that is it for the fourth episode of "Dance Quest Championship"! In the next episode, you guys will be completing quests that is more challenging than the other quests that you have chosen to do. Wondering how challenging the quests are? You'll have to find out when Episode 5 is released. Complete Leaderboard * (MC) indicates that the contestant did the episode's Mini Challenge, and were rewarded 200 points. Category:Blog posts